Sapphire A Justin Bieber Love Story
by RachelIsLightx
Summary: Sapphire is a young girl that is in love with Justin bieber. They live together. Justin wants to marry her, but finds out he has to go on tour immediately. Sapphire cant go with him. What will happen?


"I can't believe you'll be gone for a year..." Tears dropped down my face as I watched Justin get ready to leave me. "Sapphire, I love you. I'll call you every freaking day and text you, and visit you. I'll even call you right before every show. You're my life."

"Justin! Hurry up little man!" Kenny called while taking Justin's bags in the bus.

Justin pulled something out of his pocket and quickly threw it around my neck. It was a heart shaped necklace with little black diamonds all over. I gasped, and lifted it in my palm. Justin moved close enough for me to feel his breath.

"You have my heart now. Take good care of it. I'll always love you, Sapphire."

"GET A MOVE ON IT! DON'T MAKE ME COME PICK YOU UP, MAN."

"DAMNIT, KENNY, HOLD UP. IM STILL PISSED AT YOU." Justin shouted, obviously still mad that he wasn't told he was leaving until yesterday. That only made it harder.

He leaned in, and kissed me. The kiss was filled with so much passion that my breath was taken away from me. His lips were so soft and warm. I would miss this. I would miss everything about him; His smell, his laugh, his smile, and his voice. I would miss the way he told me I was beautiful. I would miss him pulling me close to him at night. I would miss him smiling at me for no apparent reason. I would miss his jokes. I would miss the way he sang to me when I couldn't sleep. I couldn't come to face the fact that now, it was all gone.

I watched as my love ran off into his tour bus, taking my heart with him, leaving me empty. I sighed and harshly wiped my tears away. I went back into our house, and sat on the couch. With Justin gone, there was nothing to do. I turned on the TV, and it seemed like Justin was on every channel. Not literally, but in every character shown, I saw Justin talking to me. Not KC from degrassi, or Edward from Twilight. I saw my sweet boy, with brown eyes, and brown hair.

I turned off the TV, as it became more impossible to watch without crying. I went into the kitchen and started to fix a sandwich, when my phone started buzzing. I looked over at it. It was Justin. Thank god. I missed him already, and it had only been 2 minutes.

"Justin!" I said, with every inch of happiness in my voice.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm sorry to call so early. I know we just said goodbye, but I miss you. Already."

It was like he was reading my thoughts off of one of those karaoke machines with the lyrics that come up.

I smiled, and switched the phone to my other ear. "Justy, I miss you so much. I love you, and I cant wait for you to come home to me."

"Me neither, shawty. And if I were there, I'd kill you for calling me Justy." He laughed, and I smiled.

"Oh, I gotta go, but like I said, I'll call you everyday and before every show. I love you with all my heart."

Over the months Justin tried his best to keep his promise, but the calls got shorter, and Justin didn't even say I love you before he hung up. Sometimes he'd call and say Hi, and ask me how I am, but right before I can say anything about missing him, he hangs up. No goodbyes, nothing.

Of course I was sad at first, but I'm not the type to cry my eyes out over a boy who apparently doesn't give enough shits about me to say he missed me.

I called my best friend Lizzie, and asked to hang out. I straightened my hair and ran down the cold marble stairs in my boots and my coat. Christmas was on its way, and Justin didn't say shit about coming to be with me for it.

I opened the door, and the cold air brushed against my skin, turning it red. There was snow everywhere, but the first few times it snows, it's always pretty. I saw Lizzie's Truck pull up in the driveway. I ran over to the truck and jumped in.

"What's up boo!" She laughed, and turned on the radio. The first thing I heard was "And I was like baby, baby, baby..." and I shut it off.

"So I take it that you're mad at Justin or something?" She raised her eyebrow at me, and started the truck.

"At first I wasn't, but now its pissing me off. He doesn't care about how the fuck I feel."

"You know that's not true, boo. He loves you. At least he calls you at all. He's trying his best. Didn't he tell you he would?"

I starred out of the window and watched the lighted houses pass by. "I don't know…" My tears came up, and suddenly I felt broken.

"He does…Hey, are you crying? No crying aloud." She said as she patted my back and tried to keep her eyes on the road at the same time.

"I'm fine. I'm not crying." I lied.

We pulled up to a weird party spot. It was the usual. Lizzie always liked to be places like this. She liked to be in the crowd. When it comes to things like this, we're two totally different people. I'm the one sitting in a corner, or in the bathroom trying to drown out the sounds of people kissing, and moaning while Lizzie is off getting drunk.

Tonight would be different though. Justin was gone, and I was depressed. Is there another reason I shouldn't live life to the fullest right now?

"Hop out!" Lizzie yelled as she jumped out of the car and ran to were the big scary body guard was. There was a long line of people. The line almost rapped around the building.

"Lizzie, I cant wait in that line…"

"Don't worry. I'm on the V.I.P list!" she beamed.

Of course she was. She's been to these types of parties all her life. Why wouldn't she be?

"C'mon!" she said as she excitedly drove me into the big doors of the shaking party room.

The lights were flashing everywhere. It nearly blinded me. I was about to ask Lizzie where she would be going, but it turns out that she'd already left my side. I was alone. Again.

I sighed and walked over to the bar full of banged up drunken girls. Figures.

I asked the guy for a drink. He looked at me weird, like I was over dressed or something. I shrugged it off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Heyyyy baby! Wanna dance!" This guy was apparently drunk too. Do I really look like the type of person to start dancing right now? I may sound a bit up-tight, but I really just want to go home. I want to be with Justin. Not with the drunken, blonde, hot mess standing in front of me now.

"No." I said.

I hope I looked as scary as I thought I did. Maybe he'd go away.

I turned back to the bar. The dude working the counter, and the drunken guy exchanged some type of weird glance or something. The drunken guy must come here often.

The counter dude handed me a drink. I have no clue what kind. By this time I'm completely depressed and bored.

I took a little sip. I smiled to myself. It made me feel good.

Okay, so by this time I'm totally stoned. I have no clue were the fuck I am. All I know is there's a lot of people moving and pushing me around. Everything was blurry. Then I remembered I was dancing with somebody but I don't remember who.

I decide to go and look for Lizzie, but as I barely made my way through the crowd, I kept tripping over my own feet.

I was laughing, but don't ask me why. Everything was funny at the moment.

I finally found Lizzie making out with some weirdo. I decided to have some fun and break it up.

I charged at them screaming "LIZZIE DON'T CHEAT ON MEEEEEEE!"

I hugged Lizzie, and bumped the weird dude she was with. I felt over tumbling again, and again. My head hit something. Im not sure what it was, but my sight got blurry, and I heard a crash.

After that, everything was suddenly black.


End file.
